


Connection

by MariaNene



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaNene/pseuds/MariaNene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist in a scene from 3x11 Alpha Pact</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in this fandom and the first one I post in AO3. Basically because I could not get it out of my head. Please be kind!  
> Unbetaed.

“We’re gonna need Derek”. Those were the words that came out of my mouth, I wasn’t even aware I had said out loud.

“What?!”, Scott looked like something was going on that he could not understand, I couldn’t blame him considering I was still processing what I had said.

As soon as Deaton said that Lidia should pair with me to help me drown and keep me connected, I knew she would not be enough, not since she kissed me this morning. Weird, considering I had been waiting for it to happen for the last decade. But as soon as her lips touched mine, my mind was crystal clear and I knew that she wasn’t the one I wanted or even needed.  
That’s right, I need Derek Hale. And the worst thing of it all: we don’t know where he is.


End file.
